


Lists and Labour

by Lilsciencequeen



Series: Tonight, We Are Young [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: C-Section, F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Labour, Language, Light Angst, New Family, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons was prepared for everything. She had lists and notes done about what was going to happen, and how it was to be done. Unfortunately, when she started going into labour, everything went out the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lists and Labour

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be the most angsty of the series but its still happy. I hope that you guys still enjoy and thanks for all the support.

Jemma Simmons believed that she was prepared for labour. She had lists done, about how she wanted it to go but unfortunately, when push gave to shove, all her lists became irrelevant.

It was a late evening in December, the 15th, and Jemma had been in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil, when she heard the sound of water gushing. It took her a moment to realise that she had not left the tap on, or that nothing was leaking, but it was in fact her waters breaking. "Oh," was all she could say, looking down.

Footsteps echoed in the kitchen and she looked up to find that Fitz was standing at the door. "You OK?" he asked.

Jemma looked at him, not speaking for a moment, trying to process all that had happened. She had been having contractions the past number of hours, but they weren't enough to go to the hospital. When she finally spoke, she was in shock. "I think I'm in labour."

Fitz stared at her, mouth open. "You're in... you're in labour..."

She nodded, the truth finally sinking in. "Fitz, I'm in labour."

He nodded, dumbly before walking towards her, wrapping his arms around her neck and drawing her in for a kiss.

"Fitz," she said again, this time more serious. "I'm in labour."

"Right," he nodded, and pulled away taking her hand to lead her out of the kitchen.

"Meet me in the garage?" he asked her, and she nodded, her hand instinctively reaching down to her bump. "I'll get the bag and May."

Jemma nodded again, and turned to look at her husband. "We're going to be parents," she whispered. "We're going to be parents."

"Yeah," he said, using his thumb to rub her hand. "Yeah, we are."

Walking her to the garage, he helped her back in the car, as contractions suddenly became more forceful. "I'll be back," he murmured to her, placing a kiss on her forehead.

Jemma watched him run off, before starting the breathing exercises that she had been taught to do.

***

May may have broken a number of laws rushing them to the hospital, and once they had arrived, Fitz slung the bad over his shoulder and helped to guide his wife towards the maternity ward, and her pyjamas still wet. She hadn't changed them after her waters broke, she was going to be getting into a hospital gown any way, she hadn't seen the point in getting changed.

"FitzSimmons," Fitz said to the lady at reception as Jemma gave yet another cry of pain. "Labour," he said then, pathetically.

The receptionist nodded and then began typing on her computer, as Jemma's breathing becoming more heavily.

"Listen," Fitz began awkwardly, "She's in lot of pain, could we maybe, possibly please have a room?"

The receptionist looked up, a disapproving eyebrow raised. Fitz stopped, not asking any more. He knew that what ever would follow would not be good. She looked back down at her computer before finally speaking up. "There's a room free, Room 12."

Jemma was off, without even saying a word of thanks to the woman. Fitz took a moment, stumbling over words of thanks and apologies but the receptionist shook her head as if to say that it didn't matter. "She's not the first."

For a pregnant woman, Jemma was surprisingly fast for someone who was in the early stages of labour. Finding Room 12, Jemma has already undressed, and was in the hospital gown, her pyjamas a sodden mess on the ground. Lying on the bed, she had reached for the blood pressure monitor.

"No," Fitz said, and removed it from her. "That's not yours to touch."

Jemma rolled her eyes, wondering why she possibly had to wait for someone to use this. She had two doctorates, she knew what she was doing. "I know what I'm doing."

Fitz nodded, and climbed into the bed beside her, placing kisses on her neck and across her shoulder as the hospital gown sleeve slipped off her,

There was a knock on the door, and a nurse entered, a smile plastered across her face.

"You guys ready to be parents for the first time?"

***

A number of hours later, and Jemma still hadn't give birth, and it seemed that she wouldn't for another number of hours. Jemma had her hand wrapped around Fitz's, and was squeezing it, using that as a way of conveying the large amounts of pain that she was in.

"Jems," Fitz said, gently tilting her face so that she could look at her. "Remember your list?"

Jemma started at him, her face a mixture of extreme pain and pure shock.

Fitz just gave her a smile, and wiped a strand of hair, drenched in swear, from her forehead, and setting it behind her ear. "Your breathing exercises?" He took a deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth. There was a moment of pause, before Jemma grabbed the front of his t-shirt, and used it to pull him closer to her.

"This. Isn't. The. Time. For. Fucking. Lists!" she muttered at him, placing an emphasis on each word before a cry of pain took her over.

Fitz nodded, soothing his wife. Bringing up the list may not have been one of the smartest decisions that he made. Jemma FitzSimmons excelled with preparation, undercover work had taught them at. But, when trying to give birth, lists were really not one thing someone can really follow. Everything could change at a moment's notice and that's what happened next.

One of the midwives in the room, walked over, and tapped Fitz on the shoulder, asking him to follow her but he shook his head, saying that what ever had to be said to him, could also be said to her.

The midwife nodded, and explained that due to the length that the labour currently was, and the complexity that it was proofing to be, that a natural birth was not something that was possible. Jemma turned to look at her husband, loosening her grip on his hand. A natural birth was what she had wanted, it was specified on her birthing plan.

"I'm sorry," the midwife said, before continuing. "But the C-section has to be done under full anaesthetic."

Jemma shook her head, and Fitz stroked her hair. "It'll be fine Jems," he whispered, reassuring her but more tears streamed down her face. Using a thumb, he wiped one away, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "It'll be okay," he whispered. "We'll get there."

She nodded, and allowed herself to be wheeled off into surgery, Fitz beside her every step of the way.

***

An hour later, Peggy FitzSimmons was born, weighing eight pounds exactly. They were back in their room, Jemma still sleeping of the anaesthetic. But Fitz was curled up on the window seat, his new born asleep in his arms. The rest of the team were out in the lounge. Fitz had sent a message to Skye just after Jemma had went under, explaining what was happening and that Jemma wouldn't be awake for a while, and when she was that she would want some time with Peggy alone. The name had been decided once they had known the sex (it was supposed to be a surprise, but Jemma didn't want to wait, and at one of the appointments, she had blurted out the question, and Fitz couldn't do anything about it).

"Hey, Pegs," he cooed, rocking her back and forth, soothing his younger daughter. He had no words to say, he was speechless. He couldn't believe that he was a father. Rain bounced of the window beside him, orange lights reflecting of the rain drops.

Attached to the chair was a balloon that read " _Congrats, its a ~~boy~~ GIRL!"_. The word had been scored out by what was probably Hunter, and the word girl had been written in block capitals. It must have been left down in the room when they were in theatre. The little hospital shop must have ran out of ones for girls, so Hunter had customised them one. It made Fitz smile and that he appreciated the sentiment.

Half an hour later, Jemma stirred. "Fitz," she muttered. "Morning."

Holding his daughter close to him. Fitz made his way from the window seat and climbed into the bed beside his wife. "Hey," he whispered, passing his young daughter to his wife. "You okay?"

She nodded, accepting her daughter from him, and she felt a rush of love flow through her. It was on thing being pregnant, imagining a life with that child, but it was something else entirely. She had never felt love like this, there was love like hers and Fitz but a love between a mother and her child, even in those first few moments, was truly something else.

Jemma had no words, silent tears streaming down her face. Fitz just held her close, and they remained in silence, the new family together at last.

They sat in that comfortable silence until dawn broke, the only noise were ones made occasionally by Peggy.

And they watched the sunrise together, the first one of many as a happy family.

**Author's Note:**

> So there it is, Peggy has been born. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. Any medical inaccuracies are totally my fault, but still... Marvel owns all.


End file.
